Wolf Heart
by Anri015
Summary: A girl suddenly came back in Rikkai, who is she and what is she to Yukimura? Moreover, rumors around says that she's also very close to the great king of Hyotei? YukimuraxOCxAtobe


_This is not a complete story. It was just a thought that I could not find the will to continue._

I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters. _'Tsukinami'_ is a surname I used from Diabolik Lovers.

...

"Tch, why do I have to help with these, Yuushi?" the guy called Mukahi, grumbled as he carried two baskets of tennis balls.

"Because, you got late an hour on your morning practice for three times. Just be glad, I'm helping," Replied the other guy, as if that's an obvious thing, he walked ahead of Mukahi.

"Huh, where's Atobe?" Mukahi asked as he and Oshitari placed the baskets in a compartment inside their clubroom.

"Even Kabaji isn't here…" Oshitari remarked as they looked around the room. No one's in the clubroom just Atobe's bag lying on the floor with a book sticking out of it.

"Oi, Yuushi… there's a picture sticking out of Atobe's book."

"Hmm…"Oshitari leans in close to take a look at the photo. It was a picture of a pale skinned girl; she had a long wavy silver hair with dark purple-brown fringes at the tips, sharp golden pair of eyes, dressed in a vest and coat attire, she's sitting around of a three half-grown dogs. Beside the girl is Atobe, holding a white furry puppy in his arms.

"Is that Atobe in grade school? And is that wolf?!" Mukahi questioned, Oshitari just shrugged as Mukahi kept flipping the pages of the book to see if there's still slipped photos.

"Hmm, it might be a husky breed or something, ah hey Gakuto, wasn't this book looked like the same as Hiyoshi's?" looking at the book's cover.

"It does look like one of Hiyoshi's weird bo-"

"What are you two doing there?" the guy they are looking for, that is called Atobe, asked as he strolled inside the room and snatched away the book and photo in their prying hands.

"Tch, Atobe…" Mukahi grumbled.

"Where'd you go? We're done on our work." As Oshitari avoided the question,

"Get out. Go practice somewhere." he set aside the book and the picture as he starts rummaging his bag. The two walked out immediately to the tennis courts.

*

"You there! Keep your pace! You're getting left out!" He's strict yet gentle voice could be hear throughout the courts,

"Yukimura-buchou's strict as ever." A messy black haired second year murmur as he stopped by the bench where he holds out his drink, he just finished his last lap.

"Really…? But I don't see anything out of particular on Seiichi's behavior…" The seaweed head blinked a couple of times and processed the sentence he just heard. This silver-haired girl across the fence just called their captain by his first name!

"Eh? You just addressed buchou by his first name! Are you his girlfriend?!" He asked rather enthusiastically, the girl just continued looking at his captain with a small smile, though Kirihara stared intently at her, examining.

"Has Seiichi fully recovered now?" He just replied with a nod.

"That's great, I can finally feel at ease," she replied, still looking at his buchou. Surely, I have seen her somewhere before… Those sharp golden pair of eyes… Silver hair with dark purple-brown fringes at the tips, that looked like some sort of highlights. Her skin is pale, she does look like Japanese but she's somehow mixed with foreign blood and added the Rikkai Dai uniform, it complements her neatly.

"Kirihara! Get back here! Training is not over yet!" he bolted out with a surprise as third year regular wearing a blue cap shouted across the court. Just hearing the voice of his vice captain sent chills down his spine. Their stiff fukubuchou shifted his gaze outside of the fence, to the person Kirihara is talking to, but he only manages to see the back of that person who is now walking away from the courts, he knows that silver hair with a tint of highlights on the tips…

"Is that… Rei?" He whispered, still unsure but hoping that he's not mistaken. He then looked at Yukimura's direction. _'What will you do if she really comes back, Yukimura?' _

As Kirihara finally finished his practice match with his sempai, he proceeded to the club room to change, still thinking about the unknown girl who has a weird hair color. He spotted their data master, busy scribbling onto his notebook,

"Ne, Yanagi-sempai,"

"Oh, Akaya?" He called, but didn't even look at Kirihara; he just continued solving on about something,

"Is it possible to have a silver hair with purple-brown highlights?" At first it seems that Yanagi didn't mind the question, but as he processed it, he stopped scribbling, and looked at Akaya, who is now seated in a bench and adjusting his shoe tie. He knows one person, who has that kind of hair,

"It is, I know a person who has a hair like that. Does those _'highlights'_ located at the ends of the hair?"

"Yup, as expected from Yanagi-sempai! I saw a girl with a hair like that just a while ago," just after Kirihara gave that reply, the other regulars came back to change, Yanagi didn't continue his scribbling anymore. He finally proved that, 'that person' is back.

"Ah, Sanada-kun, have you heard? Tsukinami-san is finally back," informed by their fellow regular who wore a pair of glasses,

"…I think she's talking to Akaya earlier," Sanada's curt reply, as he sat down and starts wiping his racket frame. So his suspicions are true, it really is that person,

"Oh, Akaya already saw her," said by their tanned teammate,

"Well, who would've miss those long white locks of her, Jackal?" their pink haired, cake monster fellow laughed,

"Yeah, that's the first thing I noticed when I saw her, I even asked Yanagi-sempai if that kind of hair is real," Akaya replied in wonder,

"But I think, it is unfair that Niou didn't tell us anything," their data master spoke out as he averted his eyes towards Niou,

"Even I didn't know that she'll come back all of a sudden, though I was wondering, did Yukimura already saw her?" their prankster asked, there's a silence,

"Ah, she asked about Yukimura-buchou, and she keeps staring at him. Is she buchou's girlfriend?" he asked, as the others looked shocked or dumbfounded, there's the silence which Akaya finds uncomfortable,

"―Sanada, do you… Eh? I didn't know the others are still here…" the door suddenly opened as their buchou goes inside interrupting the conversation they're having, Marui and Jackal just signaled Akaya to be quiet as the others turned to pretend they are doing something,

"What is it, Yukimura?" Sanada asked as he put the racket in his bag,

"Do you know who left this outside?" he asked as he showed a blue sealed box, there's a card saying _'Yukimura Seiichi'_ in it, but no name on who it came from, the others just eavesdrop a little on what are they talking about,

"…I'm not really sure, there's no box outside when I arrive,"

"Hmm, alright then, I'm going now, I need to fetch my sister," He said as he left some of his things in the cabinet before leaving,

"That's her, right?" Niou started,

"No doubt," Yanagi agreed,

"Well, we should go now, too." Sanada said as he fixes his bag to see if he forgot anything,

*

"Ojou-sama, we're here." the guy in black informed as he goes outside of the limo and opened the door for the girl.

"Ah, thanks, I'll just call if I need a ride." The girl replied and proceeded to walk to the gates of Hyotei Gakuen and she's wearing a Rikkai uniform, She stroll the campus of Hyotei Gakuen as the students stare in wonder, just what business a Rikkai student doing in their school?

_'Haa, I think I'm getting lost...'_

"Ah, Excuse me." She asked as the two Hyotei students turned around to her direction.

"I was wondering where the tennis club is…?"

"Turn left." The other student pointed the direction, surprised to see a Rikkai in their school grounds.

"Thanks." And then she left.

*

After the practice match, most of the Hyotei regulars sat on the bench, resting.

"*Yawn* Ah, where's Atobe?" the sleeping beauty of Hyotei Gakuen, Jirou, asked as he just woke up from his slumber.

"Must be on his way. It's been hours since we left him in the clubroom…" Replied Oshitari, wiping his glasses,

"Excuse me; do you know where Keigo is?" Most of the regulars turned to look at the person who just addressed their captain in his given name. Surprisingly, the source of the voice is a female, there, stood the silver haired girl, she had those golden pair of sharp eyes, and wearing Rikkai Dai's uniform. One would think that she is definitely not pure Japanese with those silver locks and sharp eyes,

"Yuushi isn't that―" Mukahi exclaimed as the others looked at him then shifted their gaze on Hiyoshi.

"N-Nee-san?!" Hiyoshi called out as he stood and make way to her.

"Wakashi!?" the foreign girl exclaimed as she patted Hiyoshi's head and hugged him like a bear. Some of the watchers just stifle a laugh as Hiyoshi just give them a glare,

"I just returned, you should visit sometimes, I have a lot of books for you!" she continued as she snatched the towel hanged on Hiyoshi's shoulder then starts wipe the sweats on Hiyoshi's face. While the people who just watch, either snicker on Hiyoshi, or just look awed by the sisterly love of this Rikkai student. On the other hand, Hiyoshi just stood there, can't even defy the pampering, though can't help but release off a glare on the watchers,

"You know her, Hiyoshi-kun?" Ootori asked, being close to Hiyoshi for some time, he didn't know he had a sister.

"A-Ah, sorry. I'm—"

"What's a Rikkai doing here? Ahn~" a loud voice interrupts her introduction, looking at the direction of the voice

"Phew finally found you Keigo!" when Atobe finally saw, who's this visitor,

"Yuurei…?" he whispered as he immediately raced downstairs to the courts, and threw his arms around her, as she hugged him back,

"Miss me that much, huh…" she asked teasingly,

"Of course you idiot." he tightened his hold on her,

"Let me guess, aside from the height, your ego has been doubled?" she asked, stifling a laugh, Atobe just gave her a frown,

"Alright, alright, I miss you too, but you're making a commotion now Kei," She said with a chuckle and kissed Atobe on the cheek, and then they broke the contact. Some of the girls who watched the scene just can't help but be jealous on this unknown Rikkai girl lurking inside their campus,

"I told you, Yuushi, she's that girl in the picture." Mukahi whispered to Oshitari, unfortunately Yuurei heard it,

"Picture?" she asked, though Atobe shot the two a knowing look.

"Uh, nothing…" he answered and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Nee-san how's your condition? Can you play now?" Hiyoshi asked,

"Oh, uh… I am fine now, it's just… I'm only here to visit, sorry." she smiled sheepishly, looking away.

"… Everyone dismissed." Atobe cut off their conversation and dismissed the tennis club rather early. When the two of them are the only one left in the courts…

"As I thought, you're still not healed." Atobe said turning his back on her.

"Haa, I hate the fact that I can't lie to you…" She replied, sitting on a bench.

"Hey, don't tell the Rikkai's or Hiyoshi, okay? I just don't want them to worry..." She continued seemingly found the ground interesting while gripping the hem of her skirt.

"Tch, stop talking like that and you're ruining your face." He said as he throws a handkerchief to her lap. She just chuckled then wiped those bead of tears that threatens to fall,

"Well, when did you arrive? Ore-sama didn't know that you've planned to study on Rikkai again… And ore-sama hasn't been informed of anything." Atobe started, a little annoyed, turning to face her with his arms crossed,

"I just arrived yesterday, I was supposed to visit you yesterday but grandfather said I should first fix the papers of my transfer in school,"

"Then why didn't anyone accompany you today? Did you just walk on your own here?"

"Hey, hey, remember you're not the only one who has a car, also I will meet up later with Yuuichi in a cafe, because he insisted we must have a date today. Seriously, that kid…" she replied with a laugh and a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Ah, that lil' guy…" Atobe chuckled as he recalls the time he first saw the twerp hiding from him,

"How old is he now?" he continued, as he sat down beside her.

"Come on, we didn't go to another planet, we've just been in England for four years, so he's just seven years old," she smiled as she remembers those times in England were the kid comforts her with a flower when she's down.

"Then, how about' the old man?" Atobe croaked out, averting her thoughts from the kid to her grandfather.

"Ah, he's doing fine, and he finally accepted Yuuichi in the family, it was hilarious when he becomes overprotective towards Yuuichi." She explained with a laugh, she can't forget that day, when her grandfather finally accepted the kid.

"Finally, that old man's shell has been cracked." Atobe commented with a laugh,

"Oh right, how's Beat? It's a pity that his mom died before our junior high," she asked, reminding her about the mother of Beat, the dog she gave him when they're still in grade school,

"Of course, ore-sama's taking good care of him." He said proudly with a smile as he stood up and put his hands inside his pockets, looking at her,

"Uh-huh, I'll see about that…Oh, by the way Keigo!" She said excitedly as she bolted out from her seat and tugs at Atobe's arm as she continued,

"I have new breeds of wolves!! I have a these two new pups at home! I now have a total of twenty-three wolves! Though grandfather said, I can't take anymore in the main house because Yuuichi might have a problem about the fur flying around the house,"

"Heh, still the same old wolf-mama huh?" he remarked with a laugh, in the past, he first saw her sleeping under a tree with a bunch of pups and grown wolves beside her. At first, he got freaked out as he immediately called his bodyguards, then when they arrived, they explained about the Tsukinami Family, who had always known to have a wolf in their household because of their ancestral tradition, it is said that the luck they've got are from the wolves,

"Stop the naming already! You never get tired of it! Hmpf, I should have brought Tyr with me so I could order him to bite you or something,"

"Then, I won't give you anymore gifts for that bunch of dogs," he said with a smirk as he walked away from the courts with Rei tailing behind,

"E-Eh, B-But I really like those collars for them, and you didn't even tell me about the makers of those collars! I demand new collars, Keigo!"

"You might forget that you need to meet up with that lil' kid,"

"Ah right, Yuuichi's waiting! Oh my, it's already five!" she exclaimed as she saw the time in her phone,

"Well, I'll see you some other time again Kei!" She ran up past Atobe, who only chuckled, he then proceeded to the clubroom room to get his bag. To his surprise, he saw the other tennis members, mostly all the regulars, except Kabaji who left already because Atobe wanted to go home alone for the meantime,

"—shi, who's that girl, really?"

"Ahn? What are you all still doing here?" He asked as he walked past them and proceeded to get his bag, some of them just bolted out from surprise,

"Ah, Atobe… So, what happened to your girlfriend?" Oshitari asked, Atobe looked puzzled in the question, sure they're that close, but Rei doesn't see him as a man, he's just the same Atobe Keigo from a long time,

"Ahn? Girlfriend you say? She's just a very close friend," he continued with a chuckle, he might've liked the thought of 'girlfriend', but Rei isn't someone who can easily fall in love, as far as he know, Yukimura is her first and last love. And it irritates him that he can't even win Rei over someone who just suddenly popped out in her life. He hated himself for not being brave enough to confess his feelings. Just thinking about it makes him a bit annoyed,

"Yeah right, as if we'll believe that," said Shishido while fixing his rackets,

"Eh, but she's so beautiful, Atobe." remarked Jirou, yawning a little,

"Atobe-san doesn't really have that kind of relationship towards her, Shishido-san." Hiyoshi interjected, he doesn't want them to misunderstand the relationship between Atobe and Yuurei,

"See? You commoners don't need to know anymore than that," Atobe sit down in a chair to adjust the tie of his shoes,

"Tch Hiyoshi, don't butt in," Shishido said as Hiyoshi just looked at him with a frown,

"Uh, let's just drop the topic," Ootori excused nervously, trying to lessen the tension between the two,

"Now, now Atobe, you don't need to be so angry," Oshitari stated, seeing Atobe losing his patience,

"Ore-sama's not angry, you guys are just annoyingly nosy," trying to defend, Atobe stood up with his bag slumped on his shoulder, ready to leave the room, to cool off,

"But Atobe, I'm really curious about that picture, and who would have thought that you have picture in grade school sticking out of your book," Mukahi asked with a chuckle,

"Want to be a food for those wolves, Mukahi?" now, that shut him up,

"I'll be glad to accompany you to her lair, Mukahi-san," Hiyoshi offered with a chuckle, even Atobe chuckled for a moment, before leaving the room, the others just followed,

*

After running and sometimes got lost, she finally saw the gates; she was surprised to hear the voice of the kid she was supposed to meet up, seeing that shock of the same silver hair she immediately sprinted towards him,

"Nee-sama!" the kid called,

"Yuuichi!" She waved as she run towards him,

"Sorry I didn't get to meet you at the café; I got so caught up on talking with Kei,"

"It's alright, Nee-sama… Let's just go to the mall before going home," the boy said as he holds his sister's hand and proceeded to drag her to some pastry shop,

As they go to their mall, it's literally their mall though, because just like the Atobe family, Tsukinami is also an outstanding enterprise be it on Japan or England. The pair goes to the coffee shop because Yuuichi insisted that he had to have a date with his sister,

"So, how's school here?" She asked, as the boy scoop some ice cream from their shared parfait,

"Hmm… Not that bad…I have a girl friend," he said in between scoops of ice cream,

"What? GIRLFRIEND?!" she exclaimed, almost got choked of ice cream.

"Of course not, nee-sama, what I mean is a female friend," He explained with a sigh, seriously, he doesn't really understand his nee-sama sometimes,

"Nee-sama should already know that she is my only girlfriend,"

"You're just saying that now, little guy. You will eventually found your 'only girlfriend' and that is when you're not 'little' anymore," she replied with a laugh as she ruffled his hair,

"I am not 'little' anymore, nee-sama…" he said as he puffed his cheeks and rolled his eyes at his nee-sama, he continued eating some ice cream, he even had some ice cream on his cheek which his nee-sama wiped for him,

"That's good, then you don't need your 'nee-sama' every time," she stated with a smile, a sad smile though, that sentence supposed to be a tease,

"T-Then, I'll always be the little guy so that nee-sama won't leave me," he replied with glassy eyes, he clearly loss the appetite for ice cream all of a sudden,

"I… Sorry, Yuu… I didn't mean it," She said immediately, making him cry is the least thing she wants to do to her brother,

"Now, now, you're not a little guy anymore right? A man does not cry so easily," She added, then started wipe those tears that threatens to fall,

"Eh? Yuu-kun?"The heard a faint voice of a girl, Yuuichi blinked then shifted his gaze on the person, who called him,

"Ah, Rin-chan," He said, as he saw that familiar white ribbon hair band of the girl, his classmate and his first friend in Japan, he saw that she's looking for a table.

"Ah, you can share on our table. Nee-sama, she can sit here right?" He asked her Nee-sama who just stared at the girl; she replied a nod with a smile.

"But my onii-chan is with me, can he also sit here?" she asked with her faint voice, Yuurei nodded rather hesitantly, then they change their seats since the table is for four person, the siblings seated beside each other as the little girl seated across Yuuichi and waited for her brother,

"Ah, this is my Yuurei nee-sama, Seirin-chan," Yuuichi introduced,

"Oh, sorry I'm Yukimura Seirin, pleased to meet you, Rei-nee-san" She introduced politely, and then she saw her brother approached the table, then placed their order.

"Ah, onii-chan!" A while back, Yuurei is thinking deeply whether this little girl is connected to the Yukimura she knows, now… there's no doubt about it as the 'onii-chan' and 'nee-sama' of different parties are now having a staring contest,

"Sei…"

"Rei…" they both whispered, clearly they're not really prepared to face each other,

"Nee-sama?"

"Onii-chan?" The two kids stared at them, concerned, this is the first time they saw their sibling act like this,

"Sei… I…" Yuurei started,

"Nee-sama, you know Rin-chan's onii-chan?" Yuuichi asked innocently. The two kids looked at them, surprised.

...

_I know its very short and cliffy, this was stocked up since 4 years ago. Sadly, nothing comes up anymore. I mostly have fics that aren't finish... anyway, big thanks for reading! ~_


End file.
